The subject matter of the present disclosure broadly relates to the art of spring devices and, more particularly, a gas spring assembly that includes a biasing assembly as well as a suspension system including such a gas spring assembly.
The subject matter of the present disclosure finds particular application and use in conjunction with suspension systems of wheeled vehicles, and will be shown and described herein with reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the subject matter of the present disclosure is also amenable to use in other applications and environments, and that the specific uses shown and described herein are merely exemplary. Accordingly, the subject matter of the present disclosure is not intended to be limited to use associated with vehicle suspensions.
The problems associated with overextending a gas spring assembly such that the flexible wall thereof is tensioned between the opposing end members are generally well known. Such problems can include the undesirable formation of leak paths and the degeneration of otherwise substantially fluid-tight sealing arrangements. In some circumstances, one or more components of the gas spring assembly can even become damaged or otherwise adversely affected. Accordingly, various arrangements have been proposed to prevent the occurrence of such overextension or to at least minimize the effect that such an event has on the structure and performance of the gas spring assembly.
One example of an arrangement that operates to limit or otherwise prevent overextension is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,128 ('128) to Trowbridge. The '128 patent discloses an air spring having an end member, a main piston spaced from the end member and a flexible wall secured therebetween in a conventional arrangement. The '128 patent also describes a restraining piston that is telescopically received within the main piston. An end of the restraining piston extends outwardly beyond the main piston and is secured to the end member. While various features of the restraining piston in the '128 patent provide other functional aspects of the air spring, the restraining piston also acts as a positive stop to prevent excessive separation of the end member and the main piston. Such excessive separation would tension the flexible wall of the air spring and, thus, possibly damaged or otherwise adversely affect the same due to the occurrence of an overextended condition. The '128 patent is hereby incorporated by reference as background material for showing the same and which forms part of this specification.
One example of an arrangement that operates to minimize the detrimental effect of excessive separation of the end members of a gas spring assembly is shown and described in published U.S. Patent Application 2007/0114706 ('706) to Myers, which is also hereby incorporated by reference as background material for showing the same and which forms part of this specification. In the '706 publication, a telescoping piston assembly is utilized that includes two sections. One section can be secured on or along a structural component with the second section being capable of displacement relative to the first section. An end of the flexible wall of the gas spring assembly is secured on the second section. This permits the end of the flexible wall that is secured on or along the second section to move away from the first section and any corresponding structural component to which the first section may be secured. Permitting this movement of the end of the flexible wall acts to minimize the effect of extending the gas spring assembly beyond the normal operating range thereof.
While these arrangements have been effective in preventing the occurrence of overextended conditions or to at least minimizing the effect that such events have on the structure and performance of the gas spring assembly, it is believed beneficial to continue to develop constructions that prevent the occurrence of such overextension and/or minimize the effect that such events have on the structure and performance of a gas spring assembly. For example, such further developments could improve the robustness and/or performance of such constructions, and/or decrease costs associated with the use thereof, such as manufacturing, installation and/or maintenance costs.